Honey on My Honey
by Meta Bunny
Summary: When Lucy became Bickslow's girlfriend, she knew that she should expect many things to become... erotic. So of course he would have something in mind when he comes to her house with a jar of honey in hand.


Lucy's house was completely silent from all but three sounds: Lucy humming, the blonde scratching her pen against the paper of her latest novel, and the sound of the babies flying around her bedroom. The babies, that is, are Bickslow's totems that he always called his babies. Although considering the romantic relationship between the Celestial Spirit mage and the Human Possession mage, one could consider Bickslow's totems as Lucy's babies as well. And consider them as her babies, Lucy did.

Pappa, the totem with the two dot eyes and wide smile, suddenly flew in front of Lucy's face. Lucy noticed the totem and smiled happily at it. "Hello, Pappa, do you want to be petted?" Lucy asked cheerily. Pappa floated up and down with short and quick changes in the two directions, the totem's version of a nod. Lucy scratched the underside of the totem's... head(?), said totem making a purring sound in response. Despite being happy with how quiet (at least when compared to how noisy it usually is ever since Lucy and Bickslow became girlfriend and boyfriend) it was with just her and the babies, Lucy made a little frown as she wondered where Bickslow disappeared off to.

Earlier that day it was just Lucy working on her novel with Bickslow playing with the babies when the man suddenly stopped and asked the babies to play with her while he went to get something. When Lucy asked Bickslow what the 'something' was, her just replied that he had a 'wicked idea' and jumped out of the window and ran down the streets of Magnolia while laughing like a maniac.

Lucy turned her head from side to side while sighing, although the edges of her mouth still went up in a smile. As much as she loves the madman, it was clear to her - his lover - and even his closest friends that he was a bit of a psycho.

But Lucy still loved with all her heart and more nevertheless. And despite his little bit of insanity, Bickslow had never really tried to kill anyone, even when he started to get overboard. Then again, when Lucy had first met Bickslow he did tried to blast her to pieces... and then tried to steal her soul when his blast attempt failed. But the entire Thunder Legion and Laxus have changed since then. Lucy couldn't hold grudges anyways, maybe time really does heal all wounds.

Lucy's front door downstairs suddenly slammed open, a loud and slightly resounding bang happening as a result. "Honey, I'm home!" Bickslow called out in a joking tone. The five totems stopped what they were doing, quickly flying through the door of Lucy's bedroom and downstairs to the blue and black-haired Seith mage.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" The babies chanted continuously as they flew towards and then around the mage, who Lucy could hear laughing crazily despite being in a different room than her.

Lucy heard Bickslow run upstairs, grinning man appearing at the open door of Lucy's bedroom, his tongue hanging from his mouth. "Hello, Sweetie-Pie." Bickslow said as he walked into Lucy's bedroom (as despite being boyfriend and girlfriend, Bickslow and Lucy still had separate houses. They weren't planning on sharing a home until marriage. If marriage happens, that is.), holding an item in one of his hands.

With his free hand, Bickslow took off his helmet a chucked it onto the ground; he usually only wore it when outside, so he often had it off when he was at his or Lucy's home. Besides, Lucy prefers it when Bickslow isn't wearing his visor. It keeps her from seeing his sexy face.

"Hello, Stud-Muffin." Lucy smiled back as she looked at her boyfriend, although she raised an eyebrow when she saw the item in Bickslow's hand. "A jar of honey?"

The grin on Bickslow's face merely widened as a mischievous chuckle escaped from the spaces between his teeth. The totems floated behind Bickslow and, even though they couldn't emote, Lucy had a feeling that they were just as confused as she was. Bickslow made a quick look back at his babies, walking over to Lucy's window and opening it.

"Mommy and Daddy need some... alone time." Bickslow said to the flying totems, giving Lucy a quick perverted look. The Celestial Spirit mage gulped as she put two and two together. "Why don't you go and play with Aunt Mirajane and Uncle Freed?"

"Yay, Aunt Mirajane and Uncle Freed!" Peppe, the totem with the fat, green nose and grumpy face, said. The totem was flying up and down excitedly.

"Play! Play! Play!" Pippi, the totem with the angry-looking face, chanted. The flying totem was spinning around horizontally.

"Good." Bickslow said as he gestured his arm towards the open window. "Pappa, since you are my second in command, you will be the one to lead the others to Aunt Mirajane and Uncle Freed's house. You will also be the one to tell Uncle Freed that he is held responsible for anything that happens to you and the others while Mommy and Daddy have their alone time."

"Righto, Boss-o." Pappa said, leading the other totems out the window and the to Mirajane and Freed's house, much to the eventual enjoyment of the former and exasperation of the latter.

"Well you're frisky, Bixy." Lucy said as she got off her chair and tucked it back into her desk. The blonde turned back to her crazy boyfriend, once again raising an eyebrow at the jar of honey he held in his hand. "And what are planning to do with that honey?"

"The answer is very simple, Babe." Bickslow said, taking the jar's lid off and putting both the jar and its lid on the table. Bickslow then proceeded to stick his index finger into the jar of honey, his grin becoming bigger and more mischievous as he pulled the finger out; covered in the golden, sweet substance. "I'm just gonna smear this over ya and lick it offa ya, of course. Don't worry, I'll allow you to do some smearin' and licking, yourself."

Lucy blushed at her boyfriend. "Couldn't you wait until night-time for us to have sex?" Lucy asked, looking outside at the sunny weather that was definitely a part of daytime. "I mean we last did it three days ago, are you really that sexually hungry?"

"When I'm with _you_ , Babe, I'm almost always sexually hungry." Bickslow responded, his grin not faltering in even the slightest. "And it's not sex, just foreplay. Actually it's called foodplay. 'Sides, all our friends have been gettin' it on a lot more than us, even Gray and Juvia. And the babies love it with Uncle Freed and Aunt Mirajane, they'll be fine while we enjoy this honey together."

"Well what if Freed and Mirajane are sex right now?" Lucy asked. Though Lucy thought it was implausible that the Rune mage and Satan Soul mage were doing the bedroom dance right now, she knows that she doesn't know them completely; it could possibly be real. "What if the babies fly in when they get into the mood?"

"Then the two will just be cockblocked." Bickslow replied. Despite them also being perverted, and being around Bickslow since he was a child, the Seith mage's totems were always grossed out by sex. Even just mentioning sex seemed to gross them out. It seemed like the totems kept on switching between having an adult's mind and a child's mind. "Not like they'll be allowed to complain, we've been cockblocked by the babies more than all of our friends combined."

Lucy was silent. Bix had already got the honey jar and stuck his finger in it... and Lucy had been wanting to something titillating with her boyfriend considering his hot body and their lack of sex for the last few days. Not to mention that Bickslow's grin and general idea had made the desire to have honey licked off herself (as well as to lick honey off him) arise within her.

Oh screw it!

"I'll get the towels." Lucy said as she walked into the bathroom, coming out a second later with a big towel in hand. Lucy gently laid the towel over her bed, covering it completely. "That's so the bed doesn't become sticky if we spill, the towel is easier to clean." Lucy explained as she laid down on the towel.

Bickslow went over to his laying girlfriend, rubbing his honey-covered finger over Lucy's exposed belly. Luckily Lucy was wearing a small skirt and a small top, so no clothing had to be removed. Not yet.

Once Bickslow covered Lucy's belly in honey, he began to start licking it off. Bickslow made each lick as slow as possible as he licked the golden nectar off his blonde lover, savouring the combining sweet tastes of the honey and his Lucy. Lucy let out a little moan as Bickslow's tongue sent sensations over her as he licked the sweet fluid over her now glazed belly.

Bickslow enjoyed the sound of Lucy's moans, the aforementioned moans causing blood to rush down to an area that has been begging Bickslow for Lucy's attention for at least two days. Bickslow mentally chuckled at his girlfriend's moans, he was just getting started. Wait until he gets to areas more sensitive than the her belly. As Bickslow finished licking the honey off of Lucy's now sticky belly, the blonde shot up and snatched the honey jar out of the Human Possession mage's hand.

"Take your shirt off and lay down, Mr Amateur." Lucy said as she got off the towel on her bed and waited for Bickslow to do what he was ordered to do. Bickslow raised an eye at Lucy, he was anything but an amateur when it came to sex and foreplay, and Lucy knew this more than anyone else. Nevertheless Bickslow did as his blonde told him to do, completely removing his shirt. Bickslow smirked as Lucy eyed his well-built body that he knew she couldn't get enough of, laying down on the towel that covered Lucy's bed like he was ordered to.

Lucy put her finger into the jar and pulled out the honey that stuck to the digit, rubbing the honey over Bickslow's chest until the man's pectorals were nearly completely covered in the sticky, sweet substance. Lucy immediately put her tongue into work and started to lick off the honey, starting around the edges of her boyfriend's chest muscles. Lucy copied Bickslow in his technique of licking slow. It was now Bickslow's turn to moan in the ecstasy of his lover's tongue against his body. Lucy continued to slowly lick the honey off every part of Bickslow's pectorals except for his nipples, which were also covered in honey. Lucy continued to lick until the only part of Bickslow's pecs that still had honey on them were his nipples. Lucy smiled, now it was time for her to spice up this already sexy honey licking.

Lucy started to suck on Bickslow's left nipple, the man moaning loudly as his feelings of pleasure increased tenfold as Lucy sucked on the sensitive body part. Feelings of pleasure were going off in Bickslow's head as a familiar sensation of hardness was felt in his pants, not helped by the fact that Lucy was slightly mounted over him.

After all the honey was thoroughly removed from Bickslow's left nipple, Lucy moved onto his right nipple. The waves of pleasure were back again as Lucy held Bickslow's nipple between her teeth as her tongue played with the Seith's nipple. Bickslow's moans became loud and throaty as Lucy continued to suck on his nipple like a hungry baby. When Lucy was finished she smiled at Bickslow.

" _That_ is how you use honey for foreplay." Lucy said to Bickslow as she stayed mounted over him. The space between Lucy's legs heated up as the sight of her shirtless boyfriend on her bed with her on top of him, not helped with the moans she heard from him. The blonde was now starting to want to skip or finish the foreplay and go onto the intercourse.

"Well then, I'm just gonna have to turn up my game." Bickslow responded with an open smile, his tongue hanging out. Lucy noticed that Bickslow's guild mark was slightly covered in the honey that he licked off her. Bickslow switched the positions of himself and Lucy, the man now atop of Lucy, miraculously not moving the towel that covered Lucy's bed. Bickslow grabbed the honey jar from Lucy's hand and put its tasty contents onto Lucy's earlobes. "I'll show you that my tongue isn't the only amazing asset of my mouth."

Bickslow sucked on Lucy's honey-covered earlobes, his hard bulge rubbing against her entrance. All that was stopping the intercourse was a few thin layers of clothing.

Lucy moaned and dug her fingernails into Bickslow's back as the aforementioned man was sucking the golden and sweet globs of honey from her earlobes, his teeth biting into the sensitive fleshy part of her ear. The bulge that pressed against Lucy's bare legs and clothed vagina had became bigger and harder as Bickslow continued to rock it against her. Bickslow's bare chest was against Lucy's clothed chest, the shirt that she was wearing would definitely become sticky after the day is over. Heat was raising inside of Lucy and Bickslow, their hormones that had to be repressed because of the no longer present totems returning with a vengeance.

Bickslow moved over to Lucy's other earlobe, sucking the next one even more slowly that the last. Lucy's bedroom was becoming too hot for Lucy and Bickslow to handle, even though the temperature hadn't really increased. Lucy tried to rub her hands against Bickslow's chest, but the action proved to be difficult as the man's chest was still sticky from the honey she licked off.

Bickslow removed his mouth from Lucy's earlobe before kissing his girlfriend on the lips, which she kissed back. Their kiss was one filled with sexual and loving passion. The Seith mage and Celestial Spirit mage tasted each other's natural flavours alongside the honey's sweetness, their tongues playing together.

Bickslow ended the kiss, panting deeply as he tried to regain air, his chest rising up and down with each pant. The Seith hurriedly removed Lucy's shirt, chucking it over his shoulder as he removed it from her body, not that Lucy cared much. Lucy unhooked her bra, throwing the undergarment to her shirt. Without a second to waste, Bickslow used his fingers to smear the honey over Lucy's bare breasts. Bickslow grinned at the golden glazed organs, licking off the honey and making short stops to suck on Lucy's erect nipples.

Lucy moaned, pressing Bickslow's face into her breast area. As he licked and sucked at his girlfriend's breast (and once again smeared them as he licked off nearly all the earlier honey), Bickslow tugged at Lucy's skirt as he tried to remove it from. Feeling and knowing her boyfriend's desire, Lucy helped Bickslow with removing what remained of her clothing until she was completely naked.

Bickslow grinned at Lucy's nude body, even though he had seen and been in it many times he still loved the arousing sight of her body, much like how she enjoyed the sight of his body despite seeing it many times and having it inside her.

"Take off your pants." Lucy ordered, the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes being an authoritative one. Bickslow happily complied to Lucy's orders; secretly he loved it when ever this more dominating side of Lucy became present. He never understood why though, he just seemed to have a weird and compliant side that happily enjoyed this part of Lucy that no one else saw. Not even her spirits.

"As you wish, Milady." Bickslow said, taking off his pants and black boxers and tossing them at Lucy's shirt and bra. Bickslow's endowed penis flung up when it was set free from its black restraints, Lucy looked at the organ with high interest, licking her lips hungrily. "Are you pleased at the sight of your guest, my mistress? Is he big enough for your appetite?" Bickslow said in amusement as Lucy looked at his member with hungry and excited anticipation, her tongue lubricating her lips with her saliva.

"Yes, I'm _very_ pleased. And he is definitely big enough for my appetite." Lucy responded, covering the tip of Bickslow's erect member with honey. Lucy put the honey-covered penis in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as she sucked on the fleshy organ. Bickslow let out a shaky breath, gripping at the towel he was sitting on and the bed underneath it; the fire that built within him flaring as Lucy started to suck on him. Lucy's tongue happily played with the part of Bickslow's dick that was in the blonde's mouth, the wet mouth organ rubbing the honey all over its guest. Lucy gripped at the part of Bickslow's shaft that wasn't in her mouth, squeezing it for her man's enjoyment.

Bickslow was panting deeply, the pressure building up inside him bringing the man to his limits. The Human Possession mage looked down at his girlfriend, his face becoming flushed as it became harder and harder to contain the growing energy within that wanted to be released. Lucy looked up at Bickslow, giving him a wink before separating her mouth from his honey-covered and leaking penis.

"Feel free to cum in my mouth, Big Bix." Lucy said, her mouth filled with honey and some of his precum, before she continued to suck on Bickslow with more speed and vigour than before.

Bickslow lost all control, his head leaning backwards as a scream of pleasure left his mouth, the man releasing into Lucy's mouth. Bickslow continued to pant as he regained his lost air, black spots floating in his vision. Bickslow turned his head back up, looking at Lucy as she licked the honey and his juices off her lips. Lucy gave Bickslow a pleased smile, to which he returned with an amused one.

"You know I'll have to wash my dick before we get to the intercourse, right?" Bickslow said as he got off the bed, still smiling at Lucy. "With the sticky honey now on it, it's gonna be very uncomfortable for both of us when I put my dick in you."

Lucy got off the floor, looking at the bathroom before looking back at her hunky boyfriend. A suggestive smile rose on Lucy's face, making a feeling of excitement rise within Bickslow. "Well I also have honey over me, so I'm going to have to take a shower as well." Lucy said, her suggestive smile rising. "It wouldn't be the first time that we had a shower together... It wouldn't be the first time we humped in the shower together."

Bickslow's dick twitched as the man heard his blonde beauties suggestion, the crazy man's grin growing so huge that it almost looked too big for his face. "Have I ever told you that I'm in love with you?"

"Only every day and night at the least." Lucy answered, watching Bickslow as he made his way to her shower. The blue and black-haired man looked back at Lucy with his usual grin and a wink before disappearing into the bathroom, although the door was left open. Lucy heard the sound of water running, recognising it as the shower above her bath. Lucy picked up the jar of honey and entered the bathroom, seeing Bickslow waiting for her with his tongue hanging out and the water of the shower pelting him like a fruitless attack from an armada of droplets.

Bickslow noticed the jar of honey in Lucy's hand, his tongue going back into his mouth as one of his eyebrows raised in confusion. "Why are you bringin' the honey with ya?" Bickslow asked.

"Just because we're now having our shower fun doesn't mean we can't also have our honey fun." Lucy replied, stepping into the bath, putting the honey one the edges of her large bath. "We just have to lick and suck it off each other before it becomes washed off."

Bickslow's eye widened, that was what she was thinking. Bickslow let out a wide grin as he pulled Lucy towards him, kissing her on the lips, ignoring the mild taste of his own semen. Lucy could feel Bickslow's large member becoming hard against her legs, causing her to moan into the kiss. Lucy took a glob of honey out from the jar and smeared it between Bickslow's pectorals, the blonde quickly sticking her tongue in between the chest muscles and licking off the sweet substance. Though his mind was mostly overtaken by his pleasure, Bickslow still reached for the honey jar and took out some of the sweet substance, smearing it over the side of Lucy's neck as she continued to lick off the honey she put between his pectorals.

Lucy stopped her little tongue adventure between the narrow space between Bickslow's pecs to look at the honey on her neck as best as she could, however that was stopped as Bickslow already put his mouth over the area; the Human Possession mage sucking her neck like a hungry Vampire that had been defanged.

Lucy moaned as a sensation of pleasure pulsed through her body with suck on her neck, the blonde holding tightly onto Bickslow as he continued sucking. Bickslow stuck his finger into the honey jar again and smeared the content onto the other side of Lucy's neck, choosing to suck on that half of his girl's neck.

Lucy grinded her pelvic area against Bickslow's hardening cock, the latter thankful that he washed the honey off the tip of his dick. Bickslow then put some honey on his tongue, sticking it out in front of Lucy. The Celestial Spirit mage and Seith mage then kissed, their tongues playing together and moving inside each other's mouths. As the two Fairy Tail wizards continued to kiss, Lucy reached for the jar and took out some of its sticky, sweet substance, spreading it over Bickslow's abs. Lucy moved her tongue on Bickslow's abdominal muscles, her movements slow, moving her fleshy organ over the abs and the tiny space between them.

"God, Lucy, you really know how to use your tongue." Bickslow moaned as Lucy continued to lick his abs. "I don't know if I can wait much longer for the intercourse."

Lucy looked up at Bickslow, a brazen smile on her face. "Why wait? We can just start the intercourse now." Lucy said as she straightened her back, giving Bickslow another passionate and lust-filled kiss. Lucy could feel her boyfriend's member throbbing against her leg, the blonde looking down at the hard organ that pressed against her limb before looking back at Bickslow. "I think your man downstairs agrees with me."

"We both agree with you, Babe." Bickslow said, the man sitting down and pressing his back against the inside of the bathtub, his member standing upright and erect.

Lucy placed herself on top of Bickslow's erect penis, wrapping her legs around his waist as she slid his cock into her entrance. Waves of pleasure bounced around Lucy and Bickslow's body as the latter thrust himself in and out of the former, the shower continuing to sprinkle the two as they continued their love making. If the droplets of water on them were their sweat from the heat rising within them from their sex or from the running shower above them were becoming indistinguishable, not that the two cared. Lucy and Bickslow's brains were becoming turned off, fireworks were exploding in their heads, their bodies moving in sync and against each other on some sort of reflex, the two coming closer and closer to the point of their climax that it was starting to become unbearable.

"Oh my _God_!" Bickslow exclaimed as his thrusting speeds were increasing to the point where his hips were nearly a blur, Lucy's juices were leaking out onto his pelvic area before being washed away by the shower water. "I feel like my dick might explode if I don't cum soon!"

"Oh... fuck... so close. So very, very close." Lucy moaned, feeling like she was going to explode from the orgasm that was building up inside her body. Lucy tightened her legs around Bickslow's waist and her arms around his chest, her boobs and his pecs squeezing against each other. The Celestial Spirit mage's teeth were bared, the pressure that was starting to coil up within her felt like it would destroy her from the inside out. "Bix... I need to cum... I... I think it's going to come soon. It's inevitable!"

Bickslow let out a murmur of a moan before the pressure that was building in his loins had finally released. "Ohhh... L _uuuuuuuuccccccccyyyyyyyy_!" Bickslow yelled as he released into Lucy, strands and strands of semen entering into Lucy's vagina.

"Bi... Bickslo _oooooooooo_ w...!" Lucy moaned as she too reached her climax. The two mages were left silent as their consecutive orgasms ended, both seeing black spots as the fireworks had finished after their grand finale. The only sounds in Lucy's house was her and Bickslow's breathing alongside the waters of the shower continuing to shoot down onto them and the bath. Eventually, Lucy was able to regain the feeling and power in her legs, the busty blonde turning the shower off before slowly going back down onto Bickslow, the man wrapping his arms around Lucy. Lucy laid her head against Bickslow's chest, listening to his heartbeat as the organ beat against his chest from the inside with a lot of force and speed.

It was after an unknown amount of time, but a while Bickslow got back on his feet, holding Lucy in his arms bridal style. Bickslow took Lucy out of the bathtub, opening the bathroom closet and taking out some towels. Lucy and Bickslow dried themselves with the towels, not caring that they were both naked and next to each other; so familiar with each other's nude bodies that outside of the excitement they get when they have sex, their nude bodies were just an old hat for each other.

After the two mages were finally dry, they put the towels on a towel rack. Lucy exited the bathroom and re-entered her bedroom, changing back into her clothes. As Bickslow also went into Lucy's bedroom to put his clothes back on, the blonde passed him with the towel that they had on her bed in her hands.

As Lucy went to clean the towel in the bathroom, Bickslow put all of his clothing back on, with the exception of his helmet. Bickslow reached inside of his pocket, feeling a small box in it. Bickslow let out a 'Phew', happy that the box was still there. The small box was also an important item that he went to get earlier that day, except that it was infinitely more important to Bickslow that the jar of honey could ever hope to be. And that he had actually got the box a few weeks ago instead of just that day.

Lucy re-entered her room and slumped down onto the bed in exhaustion. "That sex took so much out of me." Lucy said, lying down on her stomach. The blonde rolled over to her back, looking at Bickslow and smiling. "But that was probably the best we've ever had."

Bickslow smiled at the blonde lying down in front of him. Ever since she bested him in battle when he, the rest of the Thunder Legion and Laxus tried to take over Fairy Tail, Bickslow had been in love with Lucy ever since. Usually he would've just told Lucy that he gained feelings for her, but there was a variable that stop him telling her how he felt; a fear she wouldn't feel the same. Bickslow was usually one that didn't feel fear, even stuff that usually scared others like spiders and clowns didn't affect him in any way. But with Lucy he had a fear that she wouldn't see him the same way, that she would only view him as a friend at best. This fear of course stemmed from the fact that when they first met (and fought) he had basically tried to kill her twice. But one day he finally told her how he really felt about her (with help from his good ol' buddy, alcohol). Lucy was uncertain at first, but had nevertheless decided to try it. And know here they are, so utterly in love with each other that it didn't feel like there were any complications between them.

Bickslow clutched the box in his body, his heart beating even faster than when he and Lucy had that sex earlier ago. He wanted to do this when he and Lucy first started dating, but she wanted to start it slow and take it slow to see if they were really compatible. Well in Bickslow's eyes they were more than just compatible, and they've been dating for months now. Bickslow was done with waiting, it was now or never.

"Hey, Lucy..." Bickslow said, rubbing the back of his head.

Lucy looked towards the Seith mage. "Yes, Bixy?" Lucy asked.

Bickslow was getting a feeling of nervousness, which was unnatural since Bickslow wasn't the kind of person who got nervous. Ever. "You see..." Bickslow started, making a slight stop before continuing, "The honey wasn't the only thing I got."

"If it's for sex or for foreplay than could you please wait until tonight or tomorrow, I'm kind of exhausted." Lucy said.

"No, no, it's nothing like that, it's different really." Bickslow responded, spurring interest within Lucy. What else did Bickslow get and what was it about if it wasn't for sex? "It's... a present, kinda."

"A present?" Lucy asked, a spark of interest in her eyes. The blonde got back on her feet and walked towards Bickslow. Lucy began to notice the odd nervousness on her boyfriend, her face making an expression of concern. "Hey, Bix, is something wrong?" Lucy asked, her voice having the same concern as her expression, putting a hand on Bickslow's clothed chest.

"No, Lucy. It's just that..." Bickslow started, sighing and running his hand down his face. He really didn't know how to do this. "Lucy, I love you. I loved you ever since you kicked my ass back during Fantasia. And I don't want to lose what we have..." Bickslow was now on one knee, holding one of Lucy's hands in one of his own. The Seith mage reached into his pocket with his free, bringing out a small, black box. Bickslow let go of Lucy's hand, using his now free hand to open the box to reveal what was inside. Lucy gasped at the sight; it was a small golden ring with a small but beautiful blue diamond on top of it. "Lucy, will you make me the happiest wizard to ever live and marry me?"

Lucy felt like she couldn't breathe, her breath had seeming lost itself in her throat from between her mouth and lungs. Her voice was in a much similar situation, except instead of her lungs it was her larynx. Her brown eyes stayed on the ring, the blonde almost unable to believe that Bickslow would buy something so beautiful to propose to her with. Lucy loves the man in front of her, to the point where she already knew that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him. She knew this for a while, and for that while the blonde had waited for him to propose. Of course she was getting secretly impatient and was beginning to prepare to propose to Bickslow herself. And now here he is, on one knee and proposing to her with such a simple yet beautiful diamond ring.

Bickslow didn't need to get something so beautiful to propose to her with, any regular golden ring would have been more than enough. Hell, Lucy would say yes if he proposed with a cracker jack ring or an onion ring. The fact that he would use the ring he is currently using made her heart beat louder than the world.

Bickslow felt that foreign feeling of nervousness return as Lucy was silent, the feeling bringing doubt along with him. Did she not want to marry him? Did he propose too soon? Did he-?

"Yes." Lucy breathed, her voice barely even a whisper.

"W... what did you say, Sweetheart?" Bickslow asked, rising to his feet. Lucy closed the distance between herself and Bickslow, wrapping her arms around the muscular Seith mage. Bickslow felt something damp against his chest, the man looking to see Lucy looking back up at him, tears coming out of her eyes.

"I said yes, you silly idiot." Lucy said, wiping away the tears of joy that continued to escape from her eyes. Lucy kissed Bickslow on the lips, to which he kissed back immediately. It wasn't like the earlier kisses where it was based around lust, but rather of just love; it was just of their mutual feelings of undying love towards each other.

The kiss ended as the two mages needed their air, however they still kept their arms wrapped around each other. Bickslow lowered his body slightly, pressing his forehead against Lucy's. "Lucy, I will always love you." Bickslow said. "I'm happy that you are the woman I will spend the rest of my life with."

"And I know I will always love you too, Bix." Lucy said, her brown eyes holding endless love towards the man she was looking at. "I know you're the man that I want to spend my life and grow old with."

The couple merely held each other in their arms, happy and content to be with each other. When they are together, everything is alright.

* * *

 _Extra Scene_

Freed slid forwards on the floor as he just barely managed to catch the purple vase that fell from the shelf. Actually fell is an incorrect way to say it, a more accurate one is that the vase was accidently pushed off carelessly by one of the totems. Freed made a sigh of relief as he saved the vase from being broken into a myriad of irreparable shards, however that same relief was short-lived as one of the other totems knocked down a glass, cylinder vase that contained flowers. Freed quickly got up onto his feet and made a leap towards the falling flower vase, his arms outstretched in front of him to save the clear vase from suffering the fate that its purple brethren.

Freed's body had once again slid across the carpet as he just barely saved the vase and the flowers contained within it, although some of the water inside that was used to keep the flowers alive dripped out due to the angle that the cylinder was caught at.

Freed and Mirajane were enjoying nice quiet time together with some nice tea. And when the two wizards with demon-like magic were about to start going on the verge of love-making, Bickslow's totems suddenly flew in through the window and started making a ruckus. When questioned why they suddenly flew in, especially without their 'Daddy' or 'Mommy', the totems replied that Bickslow wanted them there because he wanted alone time with Lucy. Of course since they have both known Bickslow for a long while, Freed and Mirajane knew that whatever Bickslow was planning would more than likely result in him and his girlfriend sacrificing their minds to their hormones and start doing what Freed and Mirajane were about to do.

While Mirajane adored the totems for their cute appearances and personalities, and Freed had also known to become used to them because he had been spending time with Bickslow since he first joined the guild, Freed wasn't very welcoming to the fact that they were flying around and knocking everything over.

"Oh, they're so adorable." Mirajane cooed as Peppe and Poppo were floating up and down in front of her and making small shakes from side to side, a little dance that they sometimes performed; mostly for Bickslow and Lucy, but sometimes they did it for other people. Usually children. And right now they were doing their dance for Mirajane.

"Well I wish the others would stay as still as those two." Freed said as he caught a book that was knocked off the bookshelf by one of the totems bashing into the aforementioned bookshelf. While two of the totems were doing their little dance in front of Mirajane, one of the others kept on flying into shelves and other pieces of furniture on purpose, one of them kept on banging against the wall for seemingly no reason and the final one was bumping all over Freed and Mirajane's living room. "We would certainly have a lot less items falling down."

Mirajane hummed as she thought something before standing up from the table, the Take Over mage clapping her hands, getting the totems' complete, undivided attention. "Sit down on the couch and Aunt Mirajane and Uncle Freed will read you a story." Mirajane said in manner similar to a mother or a babysitter to a child. The totems floated up and down as they made small cheers of joy, sitting their wooden bodies onto the couch. Freed stared in surprise as his girlfriend had effortlessly managed to control Bickslow's totems, something that only the Seith mage was known to do. No wonders why Bickslow sent the babies to Freed and Mirajane's home whenever he wanted some alone time.

Mirajane hummed as she went to the bookshelf, picking out a story book that the totems enjoyed. Mirajane turned towards Freed, about to say something when she was cut-off by the Dark Écriture mage when kissed her on the lips. Mirajane closed her eyes as she kissed Freed back, ignoring the disgusted sounds coming from the totems.

The green-haired mage and white-haired stopped their kiss as they breathed to regain air, looking at each other in the eye. "I love you, Mirajane." Freed said as he looked at the aforementioned mage.

"I love you too, Freed." Mirajane replied sweetly as she smiled at the man.

A sudden crash was heard, startling the two mages and making them look at the source of the sound. Freed and Mirajane saw the purple vase that Freed put back was no smashed on the ground, left as nothing but broken shards that could never be put back together. Bickslow's totems had gotten impatient and started to fly around again, this time the two other totems had decided to join. Freed and Mirajane looked back at each other. "Bickslow's paying for that." The couple said in unison before calming the totems down and reading them a story.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was originally only going to be Bickslow and Lucy licking honey off of each other (or at least that was the original concept), but it ended up like this.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this shameless Bixlu sexiness (with a bit of romance at the end), you lovely fellow perverts.**


End file.
